The Chronicles of Kara II Fear Yourself
by kkori
Summary: The Titans are kidnapped by Brother Blood. Raven contacts Kara at the last minute in a last ditch effort to save the team. How? Read the first chapter. Read the first Chronicles or you will be totally lost.
1. Prologue

Robin woke up. He looked around him. He was in a glass tube. Around him were other glass tubes with a Titan in each one. The others had the members of Titans East and somehow, the X-men (A/N: I don't know what they're doing in there but right now let's focus on the Titans).

'Where am I?' was the general cry. Robin saw, out of the corner of his eye, a strange silhouette. It was tall, thin and seemed to have bionic limbs…

'Brother Blood.' muttered Cyborg.

'Hello, my fellow ex-student.'

'Let me get out of this thing so I can FINISH YOU OFF!'

'Anger is pointless, Cyborg.' droned Raven. 'Being aggressive isn't going to get you anywhere.'

'What do you want with us?' asked Robin.

'Well, my last HIVE blew up and many of my students, well, sacrificed their lives. So I'm recruiting more pupils.' Brother Blood paced around the room.

'You know you can't fool me.' said Cyborg. 'And don't think about ripping me apart. You know it's not my electronic parts that resist you.'

'I know, Cyborg. So I am resorting to another method: Fear.'

'Say what?'

'Fear will weaken your spirit, Cyborg.' said Brother Blood. 'And you, Raven…' He smiled weirdly at her. 'If this doesn't work on you, I shall have to destroy you completely.' He pressed a large red button. 'Launching Operation Fear… Launching Operation Fear…' droned a computerized voice. Helmets plopped down on the Titans' and the X-men's heads and they all shut their eyes and started straining. One by one, they buckled under.

'Mwahahaha, soon you shall all refer to me as Master…'

Raven was the last to give in. She could not take it any longer. She made one last effort to save the company,

'Azarath…… Metrion…… Zinthos……'


	2. Brainssssss

Fear Yourself Chapter 2

Thanks to ALL the people who came to my story page! All you need to do is read and review! And I SHALL do the cleaning-up-the-fridge thing in due time.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

'Kara…'

Kara sat up in bed.

'Help…'

'Raven…' muttered Kara

'I'm certain you should be muttering my name by now. Yes, it IS Raven, And YES we need help.'

'What do you need?'

'Now I guess you should be asking what we need by now. The Titans have been kidnapped by Brother Blood. So has Terra.'

'No…'

'But you were spared because Brother Blood doesn't know anything about you…'

_I am SOOOO lucky…_

'Normally I wouldn't ask you for help due to… well… family ties. But the Titans East AND the X-Men have been kidnapped. We all have buckled under from Brother Blood's control. By now, so have I.'

'What do I have to do?'

'What should you do? Use a tracker. Find us. Save us…………'

'RAVEN!'

_I have to find them, but it will be hard. I'll be fighting against my friends here…But if I don't, I will have no friends at all…_

ABCDEFG

Raven had said she would have fallen under Brother Blood's control, but she was wrong. As Raven fought against the fear the helmet produced, monsters from Raven's imagination became real. As the monster from Wicked Scary took its form, it tapped cackling Brother Blood, who had just freed everyone except Raven, on the shoulder. Brother Blood screamed, becoming a nervous wreck, and fell on the floor hyper ventilating. All his minions gathered round him. One accidentally pressed a button, letting Raven out of her cell. She ran towards the door.

Brother Blood regained consciousness and cried, 'She has resisted! She is getting away! Go, my students! Capture her!'

His army sprinted towards their target, but Wicked Scary's monster shielded them from the door. 'Brains-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s……'

As Raven phased through the door, she could hear the piercing screams from inside. She grinned wickedly.

ABCDEFGH

Kara shouldered her pet blob, B.L, and used her powers to form a tracker in her hand.

'I'll save you…' She muttered under her breath. 'No matter what. You took me in, and when you found out my relationship with Terra, you didn't kick me out. It's my turn to repay the favour…'

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOP

READ AND REVIEW!


	3. Tofu Smells

Fear Yourself Chapter 3

But first…

Review replies for The Chronicles I

Fire and Ice equals Slush: Thanks! And you're still the only one…

Daniel m: Thank you for pointing out the mistakes. As for the background I'm really bad at doing that… I find I'm better at one-shots. And I really don't know where to find info on Terra; I've never read the comics before. And sorry, but I just wanted to get people sort of unsuspecting about the whole sister issue, and thanks for letting me know she has a brother. And you're right, the washing machine thing IS pointless, but I like it that way. I don't have much time on my hands, and she DOES have a weakness… All will be revealed in due time.

Greek Wolfboy: Thank you!

Raethegreat: What junk have you been thinking of lately? Gets out oversized sledgehammer and chases Raethegreat around the water theme park in sunny Singapore known as Wild Wild Wet.

Mdizzle: Thank you thank you thank you!

Review replies for the Chronicles II:

Sonic 1: Thanks for reviewing!

QWERTYUIOPQWERTYUIOP

Kara peeked over the bushes. Blue irises darted from left to right. Beads of perspiration formed, clouding her vision. The disgusting smell of tofu filled her nostrils. She raised her finger.

_'DING DONG!'_

The door opened with a sickening creak.

'Oh, hello my dear! How is my Kara today?'

Kara cringed. She wasn't 'her' Kara.

'Umm, hello Grandma Cyborg.'

'Come in and sit down! Would you like some tofu cookies?'

'Umm, no thanks, Grandma Cyborg, I'm still allergic to tofu.'

Gullible Grandma Cyborg didn't even give a hoot. She dragged Kara to a mouldy old tofu-smelling armchair and plopped the girl inside.

'Now, would you like some…?'

'NO!'

'Oh, sorry my de-e-a-a-a-a-r…'

'Grandma Cyborg LISTEN TO ME, you idiot…' Kara said the last part under her breath.

'Your GRANDSON is in trouble.'

'I get deafer and deafer every day my d-e-e-a-a-r, please speak a _tiny_ bit louder…'

'I SAID YOUR GRANDSON IS IN TROUBLE AND IF YOU DON'T DO SOMETHING YOU WON'T HAVE ANYONE TO TORTURE…I mean GIVE YOUR FAMOUS TOFU TO!'

Grandma's gnarled face showed signs of shock, anger, concern, all rolled into one. In the end anger got the better of her and her face got red.

'Nobody takes my Cyie away from me… what will I do with all this tofu if he's gone?'

QWERTYUIOPQWERTYUIOP

Tell me something, should I put Batman in this story or is Grandma Cyborg enough?

But anyway David m's review is a big hint to whom's showing up in the second part of the Chronicles…


	4. Markovia and Tofu

Fear Yourself Chapter 4

I FINALLY did some research on Terra's brother. So... In this chapter Grandma Cy and Kara go to find the last member of their rescue mission.

ASDFGHJKL

Kara sat on the barren sand. Breathed in…. out… in… out…

Soon a little white glow shone some distance before her, and POP this funny metal contraption plunked on the ground.

Kara then got up and went into the nearby tofu-smelling house.

'La...la la la la…'

Grandma Cyborg sat leisurely packing stuff into a little brown suitcase. It turned out she'd packed a little TOO much so the pile made its way to the ceiling.

'Err… Mrs. Cyborg… what are you packing the refrigerator for?'

'To store my tofu ice-cream dear! What do you think?' she replied in a wheedling voice, sticking a plate of the aforementioned dish right in Kara's face.

'Uh… Looks good, Mrs. C! Now, please take it away and dump it in the dustbin before someone else gets faint.'

'Well, now let's pack the tofu sushi, the tofu Statue of Liberty and Cy's teddy bear blanket. (A/N: Pointless, I know.)'

'LET'S GO ALREADY! Do you want Cyborg to get like… made into tofu?'

Upon hearing this Grandma shoved all the stuff into the tiny case and snapped it shut.

The duo stepped into the metal thingummywot and Kara pressed a button.

'Where are we going?'

'To find your PRECIOUS grandson,' Kara retorted. 'But even so we will need just one more person…

Geo-Force lifted the last boulder away, allowing the water in Markovia to flow again. As the citizens thanked him profusely, he spotted one with blonde hair and blue eyes.

_If only that were Terra…_a little voice buzzed in his head. He sighed in grief for his presumed dead sister.

As Kara and Grandma Cy whizzed through whatever they were whizzing through, the younger saw some familiar sights. The Titans Tower, the pizza place, Cook's Electronics, the video store… the HIVE academy HQ. Kara regretted to think they were whizzing past her sister right now and she didn't know… would never know if they didn't save her. The jail, the bank, the cave where Terra once stood…As the borders of Jump City past by, Kara caught glimpses of Steel City, Titans East HQ, the local pizza place… when suddenly all seemed to merge into a blur until they reached their destination… Markovia.

Kara remembered the times when her siblings had gone through processes which gave them powers of moving earth, but she had missed out, due to being sent to the United States in order to avoid a scandal .After that, scientists tried to carry out this process on her, but it was, somehow, deemed unsuccessful. Kara, though loved by her parents as much as they did the others, felt rejected in some way. But she liked her current powers and wanted to keep them.

The door of the metal thingummywot slid open, and a steel-tipped boot stepped out. Kara smelled the scent, heard the sounds, saw the sights of the wonderful place called Markovia.

Then a shrill voice cried, 'Geo-Force saved the city again! (A/N: What else was I to put?)'

Kara's head whipped around.

'Brion.'

ZXCVBNMZXCVBNM

I hope you like this comparatively not so good chapter.

Kkori


	5. Initiation

Fear Yourself Chapter 5

Hey everyone, I have decided to update my humble little fanfic starting with a little section on how Brother Blood is doing, followed by how Raven's. Well… Brother Blood's one is just for comic relief and I don't know how Kara will meet up with her brother.

5…4…3…2…1…

Recap

'Brains-s-s-s-s-s-s…'

1…2…3…4…5…

Brother Blood lay hyperventilating on the floor as his cronies swept up the last remains of the monsters. You see, As soon as Raven smiled evilly in Chapter 2, her fear was no more and the monsters simply disintegrated into blue puddles.

All of a sudden, Brother Blood got up from the floor and said, 'Good, now we can begin with the initiation…'

'Now I want all of you to stand in a line.' His minions quickly followed his order. He then handed each a rusty light blue unicycle.

'What's this?' asked Terra.

'Now don't panic. You have to eat the unicycle.'

LATER…

The half-initiated HIVE students were marching through the cave singing 'Mary had a Little Lamb' wearing pink tights and frilly dresses. Terra's mouth had a flamingo beak attached to it. With their mouths full of rusty metal they really looked a sight.

Brother Blood stood on a nearby termite hill laughing that classic evil laugh most villains possess.

As the frill-laden superheroes marched among the gopher tunnels and molehills, Brother Blood contemplated getting more members from Markovia.

'I shall contemplate getting more students from Markovia.'

The now three-quarter-initiated frilly-clothes laden teenage boys and girls stood in a line, awaiting further instructions. Faces blank, eyes with seemingly no one behind them, backs rigid, arms down by sides, legs together, not a bit out of place, only heartless people would think how stupid they looked in pink tutus, and what a stark contrast it was to the little song-and-dance number carried out previously. In fact, they looked like robots. Kara would cringe to see her sister like that.

In fact, Raven could see it all right then. As the more mean emotions in Nevermore laughed at the tutus and the stark contrast, but the others like Timid and Knowledge passed some Kleenex around. Even Happy's perpetual smile wavered and drooped. In the end the majority won and Raven's expression drooped as well.

BACK WITH BROTHER BLOOD

Brother Blood stared evilly down at the pink army before him. He tweaked a cheek, pinched a nose, and adjusted an arm.

'Now I want you all to eat 6 plates of tofu ravioli.'

5…4…3…2…1…

Raven flew through a sky as dark as herself. The sounds of loud munching came through the link she had put in through the HIVE HQ and her mind. It cheered her up… but not that much.

1…2…3…4…5…

Short I know but I can't think up anymore tortures… but there's one I'm saving for the next chapter. And I might start a new story.

Kkori.


	6. Dutybound aka Do you Care?

Fear Yourself Chapter 6

"Brion!"

Geo-Force whipped his head around. When he saw it was not Terra, he turned away again. Then he looked again and saw it was Kara.

"Where's Terra? Is she alright? How is she? Why doesn't she visit?"

Kara stared at Brion. He didn't really care. He only cared about TERRA. It was always "Where's Terra? How's Terra? Where did she GO?" She couldn't help it. She burst into tears.

"What's wrong?" Geo-Force and Grandma Cy both said at the same time. They looked at each other. Brion moved slightly away.

"You don't CARE about me do you?"

"Yes, I DO. But Terra, she hasn't been seen… like, FOREVER."

"Neither have **I **been, Brion, but you don't even give a word of greeting!"

"Fine, hello! Now. Where. Is. Terra?"

"SEE? You simply don't care."

"Yes I do!"

"Fine. Prove it! If there was a fire, and both Terra and I were trapped inside, and you could only save one person, WHO WOULD YOU SAVE?"

"T…." Brion paused. He looked down at his feet.

"See?" Kara said." You may realise it now, but you've been doing it for so long you just won't stop!"

"Kara…"

"WHAT!"

"Listen to me. After that scandal when you couldn't gain any powers, our parents told us you were bad luck. They told me to make sure Terra was safe. So that was my first priority, and it has been ever since."

Kara's jaw dropped to her knees.

"I can't believe it…" she muttered. "All because of that…"

"It's true. Kara, I really DO care. But our parents said to me that I had to make sure that Terra was safe. It was the last thing they ever said to me."

There was a silence as they both remembered the landslide.

"Since then, I've felt it was my duty to make sure I followed their orders." Brion sighed. "Unfair as it may seem, I have to, Kara. I have to."

Kara felt tears come to her eyes. "It's alright. I understand."

"Good. Where is Terra?"

"She's… in trouble. We have to help her." She started to run towards the metal thingummywot.

"Where did you get that?"

"I have new powers now."

Sorry I have a bit of writer's block.

Cheerio,

Kkori


End file.
